vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cursed Stake
The Cursed Stakes are dark objects that were cursed possibly by the Moroccan Witch or an unknown witch at some point in history, used by The Strix against the Original Vampires. It is a dark wooden stake intricately carved with fanged monkey skulls with rubies in the eyes at the base. The stake was magically imbued and works similarly to the Silver Daggers, but able to neutralize an Original while leaving them fully aware of their surroundings. Once the stake is removed, the Original is left cursed. Description The stake works in a similar manner to the daggers, it neutralizes an Original without killing them. However, whereas the dagger left its victims in a dreamless sleep-like state, the stake keeps them aware, but immobile. As such, they are aware of their environment, and the amount of time they're trapped for. Also, the stake has a secondary curse laid upon it, one that causes its victim, should the stake be removed, to go mad and become a ripper. The sign of this curse is a monkey skull brand on the forearm of the victim and the curse seems to be largely immune to witchcraft. There are symbols similar to runes written on the stake indicating how to temporarily stop the maddening curse using a silver knife, white muskroot and a spell removing the monkey skull brand of the cursed arm. Throughout The Originals Series In Savior, despite Freya's attempt to cure the curse and remove the symbol from Rebekah's skin, the curse returns, causing Rebekah to become rabid and restless. Rebekah opts to leave New Orleans to give the look that she still resides in the middle of the ocean. However, Rebekah calls Elijah, saying that the curse has returned. Rebekah begs Elijah to dagger her. This way she won't be a threat and will have completed one-third of the prophecy — the family part. Elijah, although hesitant at first, agrees and neutralizes Rebekah. In No Quarter, Rebekah threatened to use the Cursed Stake on Marcel to keep him at bay while they were arguing at the Lafayette Cemetery, in an attempt to buy time for Freya, Elijah and Hayley so that they managed to save Klaus from his mystical prison. Gallery |-|Images= TO309 0072.png DarkStake1.png DarkStake2.png DarkStake3.png DSMark1.png DSMark3.png |-|Videos= The Originals 3x09 Savior Elijah Saves Rebekah The Originals 3x9 - Rebekah attacks everyone. Klaus saves Hayley and Cami Trivia * Rebekah Mikaelson is the only Original Vampire to suffer the after-effects of the mysterious stake. ** The after-effects of the Strix's Stake result in a vampire taking on the characteristics of a ripper. * Aya stated that the stake could work 'even on an Original' implying that it is capable of working on others. * A permanent cure is if a witch siphons the curse left when the Original is un-staked, as stated in Gather Up the Killers by Hayley and proven in No Quarter with Rebekah. See also Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Weaknesses Category:Dark Objects Category:Witchcraft